


A funny story really.

by Homo_Trash



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, and cute, and it’s really soft, but I don’t know yet, if anything a love triangle, litterly only fluff, there might be a plot twist, there really isn’t anything bad except cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Trash/pseuds/Homo_Trash
Summary: i wanted more tenya fic that wasn’t smut or oneshots because I’ve read most of them. So I give you a multi chapter soft one.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya Iida deserves more. So. I give you more. :)

It’s corona time so I’ve been reading fan fiction and I have not seen more than a few one shots of Tenya, my favorite character, and when i read it, its smut. 


	2. Hot heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally you talking to your friends about weekend plans and calling bakugo and Kirishima a couple.

You peak your head into the dorms corridor, glancing both ways looking out for teachers and students. When you realize there’s no one there, you close the door and make a run for it. Down the hall and into the large staircase overlooking the city. The sun started to rise, casting a beautiful shadow over the UA campus. Not many people were ever up here in the morning, especially since it was not allowed for students to be out of their dorms until later in the morning. Teachers had caught you, and you had some detentions, but that was back in freshman year. By now you’re pretty convinced that teachers don’t care that of you’re out watching the sunrise. You stood there a while watching the sun hit all the buildings in the distance. The cool autumn air was nice, the breeze making you feel safe. You couldn’t ask for a better start to your third year at UA. 

You make your way back to the dorm in time to pack your bag and meet at the lockers before class started. 

“Goood mooorniiing (y/n)!” Tetsutetsu calls out.

Not many people in the Hall bothered looking to see who it was, by now everyone knew that Tets was your friend. If it surprised anyone, it would be the freshman.

“Thank you, for that.” You give him a sarcastic look as he grabs some things out of his locker.

“No problem, so what do you think, third year! Before you know it well be out of here and maybe even pros- “he rambles on about being hero’s and getting to use your quirks for good. 

“-saving all the civilians and-“

“Tets”you cut him off. “We have a three-day weekend and can go off campus if we want, is there something you want to do, it’s the first week of school, we should do something.”

“Well Kirishima and some of his 3-A guys are having a pool party off campus?’’

You nod your head, swimming would be nice. The bell rings and you two head off to class. With him still talking about something but all you wanted was to watch the sun rise again.

The first day of classes went like any other, skipping the casualties and getting right to it. Who needs to learn everyone’s name when you’ve all be friends, or well at least acquaintances. The most laid back thing you did today was read syllabuses, but all you do is memorize when you have a free period. 

School wasn’t an issue with you you loved it really, you enjoyed most of your classes and excelled often. You did take a few AP classes too. But you just despised the first week of school. Everyone is loud, and lost. People comparing schedules, screams in the hall because “It’s been forever”, even though you knew they saw each other last week. The freshman. You don’t mind the freshman, you were once one of them, you never understood why they were hated, but they did have very odd expectations for their high school career.

The only good thing about this week was the school gave you an extra day for the weekend and you were allowed off campus. You just wanted that day to come.

“(y/n)”

“yes tets?” you look over your shoulder to see a silver man pushing past the crowd to find you at lunch.

“ok. so. snipe is my history.”

“are you fucking serious?”

“hell yeah! and he confronted me this morning on my out telling me about my grades. I hadn’t started any classes, but he was like ‘Are you going get better and not be at risk of failing?’ I don’t know how i can do this with him. You’re lucky you’re in AP. AWAY from him.”

You shake your head, “AP is no fun dude, its 400 times header than regular.”

You two go back and forth talking about your new classes and the annoying students.

When the bell finally rings, you two part ways, finding op the classes before meeting up after school.

—————————————————————-

“(y/n)! What is up?” Kirishima yells out as you walked down the front steps of UA to the meeting usual meeting spot with your friends. 

You threw your bag down and sat down under the tree. “Hey, it looks the like the throuple is all here.” Like always, Bakugo has an objection to you calling Kirishima, Bakugo, and Tets a throuple or saying anything about them being together.

“Listen here. WE ARE NOT A THROUPLE!” None of us are romantically involved in ANY way!” He continues to yell and Tets joins in, as you and Kiri roll on the ground laughing. 

How you ended up being friends with a bunch of hotheads is beyond you. Actually, its a very simple story. You and Tets were friends, then he met Kirishima his best friend Bakugo. So now you are a weird group. You have some of strongest and most powerful guys as friends, all the hotheaded, self-centered guys as friends. The ones that joke off during class and get into too much trouble. You guys didn’t have much in common before you all started being friends. Then you became one of them, you enjoyed pulling pranks with Kirishima, and they would be the ones to get in trouble. With your quirk you hide really easily, you could change color, like a chameleon, and since you’ve started UA, you learned patterns. But you never really enjoyed it, you loved the thrill of trying not to be caught. When Kiri wanted to to dye some of Mr. Aizawa’s scarfs, you decide it would be best if you blend in and he didn’t come. Three years later and he still doesn’t know it's you.

After you all got down from the high of laughter and bickering, Bakugo asks “So are you two coming swimming with us. Because if you really want to hang out with all the 3-A nerds that’s up to you.”

“Yeah, we were planning on it,” Tets tells him, “also aren’t you in 3-A?”

Before Bakugo could object Kirishima started telling you guys where to go for Friday.


	3. -It’s a funny story really-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are swimming, then you are lonely, but the brownie is not drugged.

The rest of the week goes by quickly. You had to do your hero training interviews, explaining how you trained over the summer, and what you’ve improved in. Then you had to prove it. They compared your stats from last year to the most recent ones.

You had been working on your quirk, that’s why you’d watch the sunrise. You enjoy trying to match the colors with the leaves on trees, its difficult because the sun moves quickly making the green change shades. 

According to the stats, you trained pretty well; you gained more muscle, too. Getting physically stronger was just as important as mentally and quirk wise.

A long and loud ring fills the school. 

You quickly pack your stuff and file out of the room and into the hall with everyone else. 

“Have any weekend plans?” you awkwardly ask your roommate. You never were good friends with any of your roommates. 

“Um. Not really. You?”

“Well, I’m on my to meet some friends.” You stand there for a few seconds before changing into a swimsuit with a sweater and sweatpants over. 

“ok. well have a nice night. See you later.” You say on your way out.

————

You meet your group of friends on the stairs and head to the pool. 

You hear Jiro’s music playing as the sounds of splashes and screams fill the air. You walk in talking to Tets, but he leaves to meet some other friends. You knew a few of the 1-A, like Kirishima, Bakaugo, Kaminari, and Jiro, that was about it you had met the one and only Deku once or twice, but you dint understand how he could be so timid and fight so well, that was back freshmen year at the training camp. 

You place your stuff down and get in the pool. 

“Bakugooo” say in a singsong voice

“What do you want?’’ He sounds aggravated, it’s probably not by you, he always aggravated. 

“Just coming to see what you’re up to, you know if you wanted to hang out?’

“No.” He shoots you down quickly. 

“Well then Ill be on my way.” You swim to exit the pool and hear Bakugo yelling at Deku, ‘so he’s also busy’ you think to yourself. 

You sit yourself down in a chaise, taking in the surroundings. Kirishima and Tets were trying to flirt with some girls and doing a terrible job, but at least they had their looks working with them. Bakugo is yelling at people. And a group of girls are being chased by a grape? 

After sitting for a bit, you drag yourself over to the snack table. Grabbing a brownie, but smelling it first. You learned you needed to that when you went to a party last year and ended up getting high. There was nothing peculiar about this one though. 

“There’s nothing in those, I brought them.”

You turn around to see a tall, muscular boy, or rather a man, with dark hair. 

You stand there in silence, not sure how to respond.

“Also, wait before getting back in the pool after you eat. It is my responsibility to make sure everyone is safe.” He tells you.

“Actually, I-um-well- it is a funny story really, my friends, they are busy and I’m alone. So. Yeah” what the fuck is that, tripping up over your words like is not like you, you are just really surprised by this guy who made brownies and looks great in a swimsuit.

“Well may accompany you? I would want a guest to be alone.”

You nod your head, that seems to be the only thing you can do. 

He holds out his hand, “Iida, Tenya Iida.”

You shake it, “(y/n), nice to meet you Iida.”

“Who did you come with tonight, considering they abandoned you?”

“Um, you know, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Tets is actually in my class, 3-B. You probably knew that, but um, yeah.” 

“Bakugo, I don’t like him, if you’re all right with me saying. He is stubborn and refuses to properly wear his uniform.”

“It’s ok. I couldn’t agree more.”

The two of you share stories about Bakugo, if he found out he would blow you into the sky in a second. And you aren’t so awkward now.

“I hope you don’t mind and don’t mean to intrude or be disrespectful. But you aren’t romantically involved with any of them are?”

“Oh, hell no. Sorry. No way. I’m not with anyone at the moment. They’re like my brothers. And they’re more romantically involved with each other. Not really, but I often joke that they’re a throuple.” 

“Well, if you’re available, would you like to go out with me?”

Just when you think you stopped tripping over your words, it begins to happen again.

“Oh-Um-well-yes.” And to make things worse, you turn red, like you use your quirk and become red. 

Iida looks at you with a face of concern.

“It’s ok,” you reassure him.

He gives you his number and tells you he’ll text as he walks away and giving some weird arm motions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve written this, and have not specified your pronouns or gender, not that it doesn’t matters, my pronouns are they/them so if (y/n) is they/them in the Way ive written it, its because I’ve trained myself to only refer to myself that way. And it doesn’t matter cause gender is fake.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety+cute=it all works out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kind of short.

“I still wish we drugged the brownies.” Kirishima says.

“Yeah, well, that would never happen with Iida watching the food.” Tets says annoyed. 

The four of you sat in Bakugou’s room after the party. 

“But he walked away for a while, I saw that, it could’ve been perfect-“

“What do you guys think of Iida? You know, what’s he like?” You cut them off.

“He’s a bitch.” Bakugou says without looking up from his phone.

“He’s weird. And bosses people around. And he does this weird thing with his hand.” Kirishima makes Iida’s hand chopping movements.

“Wait. Why?” Tets asks you. 

“Well, we were talking an-” you try to explain.

“Oh, my god. You’re in love with him.” Kirishima interjects.

Before you even have time to say anything, the boys are all making fun of you and making choppy hands. 

“Guys. It’s not like that. He asked me out.” You put your hand out telling Kiri to stop “and don't act like you weren’t flirting the whole time. And before you tell me he’s a bastard Baku, he seems nice. And I just want to know what’s up with the hands.” 

You all sit around the dorm laughing.

You check your phone and realize what time it is.

“Well, I think I will head back.’’

“Why don’t you spend the night here? You know you can right?” Bakugo asks, he had a heart sometimes.

“I dint think you want to wake and watch the sunrise at six in the morning with me. Night”

You walk back to your dorm excited. You had an anxiety that maybe Iida wouldn’t text, but he seemed like the guy who keeps his word. You couldn’t wait to see where this would go. You try telling yourself that you need to calm down because it might not work out.

When you get back your own dorm, you try to be quiet because your roommate was already asleep. 

The next morning, you wake to see the sunrise, but you don’t stay long. You pack your backpack and bring your homework down to the library. It was always something you did Saturday morning. The thought of having to go through weekend knowing you still had homework to do was terrible. That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t do it, but makes you feel better by getting it done.

The library is empty like most Saturdays were, but there are the occasional groups of people ready to start “new habits” and “won’t be procrastinators”. In two weeks, they’ll all be gone. 

You pass the librarian your card as she signs you in.

“Ok, Ms. Kauri, who do you think is staying this year?” You ask the librarian.

“I don’t have hope for any of them. It’s always been just you and two other people.”

It’s true, you’ve been hanging out at the library on Saturday’s since freshman year, and with all your visits, you’ve become close with the librarian. She was a small, older woman, who always wore a certain butterfly pin in her. It was given to her by her late husband who passed a few years back. This woman was your mother here at UA, shed always to talk to you, and since you were the only one that ever visited.

“Not even in a few of them?” You ask her,

“Look at them,” she points to a group of girls taking pictures of their coffees and holding poetry books, “look me DEAD in the eye and tell me they’ll be back to genuinely study.” 

“I’m sorry Ms. Kauri, I cannot. Have a nice day.” You walk into your favorite place, a small corner with a chair tucked neatly among the books.

You get yourself settled and start typing a paper, but you keep getting distracted by every notification on your phone and getting your hopes up only you realize it wasn’t Iida, the one guy you wanted to text. Instead, you get a text from Tets.

‘What’s the homework’

As soon as you finish texting your friend back, you get a new message. Quickly opening it, you see its Iida. 

‘Hello (y/n), this Iida, and was just wondering if you were free tomorrow, and maybe wanted to go out somewhere. It doesn’t make a difference to me.’

After wrapping your head around all of this, you tell him, 

‘Yeah, that would be great, meet me on the stairs tomorrow @12. It’ll be a surprise for you.’


	5. Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate is adequate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short.

You try to be a few minutes early, so if he’s there he wouldn’t be lonely. But when you reach the stairs at 11:56, he’s already there. 

“I thought I was supposed to be early.” You say as you walking down the stairs. 

“Good afternoon. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t think I stood you up if I was late. My brother taught me that.”

You stop in front of him, looking up as he pushes his glasses up, with his whole hand? 

You slip out a chuckle, man is he weird. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Will you at least tell me where we are going?” He asks

“Nope. ”

“Tadaaa!” You jazz hands at a small coffee shop.

Iida has a puzzled look on his face. “I’m sorry but where are we?”

“It’s a coffee shop, one of my favorite ones. I come here often cause it's not too far off campus.” 

He stands there arms crossed at the hole in the wall. 

“Ok, let’s go.” He says opening the door you.

That was a fast change of heart.

The two of you stand in line waiting to take your order. Maybe Sunday at lunch wasn’t the best time, but it's ok. 

“So how often do you usually come here? Because there’s not a lot of time after school, you can barely make it here then back before curfew during the week.” He asks you. 

“Well, I come most Saturdays, normally before I go to the library.”

“So you must know Ms. Kauri.”

“Yeah. I do, I see her every Saturday and sometimes during the week, no one ever goes in there, so I talk to her, a lot. She was sadly my first friend at UA.” You tell him, and it is true, she was your first friend at UA, not even your roommate, the person you lived with. But the old librarian.

Iida looks at you with a face of amusement, “I was unaware she had regulars, or people would visit the library with intentions other than to take aesthetic photos, which I find to be disrespectful to libraries and all the books there.”

Why is he like this? His professionalism is weird, but damn it’s cute.

“NEXT!” the barista yells. You realize that you and Iida are next.

“I’ll have a small hot chocolate.” You tell the man behind the counter.

“A small latte please.” He passes the man a card before you do. 

“Thank you. NEXT!”

The two of you sit at a table waiting for your order to be called.

“Iida, I was supposed to pay. I brought you here.”

“Oh, I know. But since you come here often enough, you spend money on this, so you could be able to spare a few dollars, also I want to make a good impression.” He walks away to get the orders. 

He gives you the drink. “One question, if this is a coffee shop, why d'you get a hot chocolate? Doesn’t that defeat the point?” He asks

This is a conversation you’ve had many times. “Because hot chocolate is the superior hot drink, also it doesn’t matter what I get because the barista won't judge. Final point, I’m an actual five-year-old.” 

Iida and you back and forth talkings our when and where’s its ‘acceptable’ to buy certain things.

Iida pushes his glasses up with his whole hand, that should not be as hot as it is. 

“Are you ready to go,” he asks you.

The two of you walk back to UA, talking and just having a good time. 

“I never needed to know that WW2 crated hentai, but thank you for that,” Iida says, stopping at your dorm. 

“Well (y/n), I’m glad I spent the afternoon with you. If you’re still interested, maybe we could do this again sometime? But I’ll bring you somewhere. It’s only right.” He does his weird chopping hand to exaggerate that its “his job,”. Damn this cute dork.

“That would be lovely Iida. See you soon.” You slip into your dorm and plop yourself on your bed. This was happening, and you liked it. Mostly when people ask you out, they want to get in your pants, but not Iida or he didn’t show it, he seemed genuine.


	6. This Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima is a nosey bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. So I’ve been super busy and i totally forgot about this fic for a while and thought about stopping it because i went missing and stopped updating but here i am. Also I’m sorry its short but it’ll get better, the net few chapters are looking okay.

Monday morning is hell. There’s no other way to put it. Everyone hates it, the entire day is miserable, especially when you have three boys following you around.

“Okay, but did he do the hand thing? Pleeeease say he did the hand thing. Extra points if he did the thing with the glasses. Oooo imagine him just being all up in y/n’s face like “I as class rep! Ask you on a DATE!” But he does the hand thing.” 

“KIRISHIMA!” You snap at your friend his been bugging for the last few minutes on your way to class after breakfast. “Please. S T O P. He did the hand thing, and glasses thing but that’s all you need to know from me. If. You asked politely, I may tell you more.” 

The four of you part ways, as you walk into the room with Tets you hear Kiri scream “I’LL ASK HIM MYSELF!!”

Jesus Christ this can’t be happening.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Questions 1-7 for homework will be due net time we met. Have a pleasant day.” The teachers call out over the students walking out of the classroom.

You and Tets walk into the lunch hall looking for your friends but they weren’t at the normal spot, the two of you sit down and start talking hoping the other boys were late. 

A few minutes later you get a text from Kirishima

K: we’re not late we’re sitting at a different table

K: LOOK UP BITCH!

Sure enough, Kirishima is standing on a table waving at you and Tets.

A lunch lady yells at Kirishima to get down.

“Well goood after noon, (y/n).” He drew out your name 

You sit down at the table full of kids; it was class 3-A and you and Tets, the honorary members of class A. This wasn’t an out of the ordinary occurrence, but something was still off because Kirishima had a wide grin on his face.

Then it clicked.

This son of a bitch.

“So (y/n). I don’t believe you know Iida, do you?” Tets asks

This asshole was in on it too.

Iida looks across the table at you and straightens up, he didn’t seem to have noticed. 

“Well actually, we know each other, and I believe you knew this Tets. Unless you were here to embarrass them because you knew that we have been talking and been on a date, am I right,” Iida never broke eye contact with you as he spoke. 

Bakugou snickered, how the hell did he find this amusing.

Your eyes went wide, he just took down Kirishima’s plan. Damn.

Everyone was staring at you, they did not understand what was happening. 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” You said, trying to break the silence.

After what felt like hours the table went back to some normalcy. 

You tried not to talk to Iida, but people, mostly Kirishima, tried to bring a conversation between the two of you. 

Eventually the bell rang and you and Tets parted ways from everyone else.

“Just so you know, I hope Kirishima uses his teeth next time he sucks your dick.” You tell him as you walk past him down the hall. 


	7. Walk with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get chlamydia. That’s it. That’s really the best thing with this chapter. Okay fine Maybe the second best thing.  
> [it has nothing to do with sex btw]

You spend the rest of the day in a pissy mood. Iida was a great person, you only talked to him a few times, but he was very kind to you and you enjoyed being in his company. But now you’re pretty convinced that he’s scared off. 

You were supposed to see the boys after school in the normal spot, but you blew them off. If Kirishima could give you a crappy day, you could leave them to their own devices. So they can get detentions without you. 

To be honest, you knew it was far from an excellent revenge plan, but it’s all you had. So you have to roll with it. 

You sat at a desk in your dorm doing homework thinking about what your not move against the boys will be when you heard a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it, it’s my friends, I’ll be back later, night.” Your roommate grabbed her purse and opened the door.

You’d finally have some alone time, not that you wanted to do anything, you just enjoyed being alone, especially today.

“Um, hey (y/n), it’s actually someone for you. What your name.... he says his names Iida? Do you know him?”

Fuck.

You get up and walk over to the door, “do you need something?” You ask him, your roommate still watching.

“Yes, I came to talk to you.” He looks over your shoulder and sees your roommate, “Would you walk with me”

The two of you step into the hall.

“I’m sorry but what to you need? If this is about earlier, I’m sorry and I did not understand. And if you never ant to see me again because you’re so embarrassed, I wouldn’t be surprised.” You just started blurting words out.

“Actually, I came to apologize. I know it’s not my fault, but I felt sorry for you, you seemed like you wanted to snap his neck. I mean I wanted to too, but it wasn’t professional. And i still wish to go out with you you, if you’d still allow it.” His words were comforting, and you admired that he took time to care. 

You walk down the hallway away from your dorm and Iida pursued suit.

“I would love to, and how are you not fazed by Kiri’s acts?” You ask.

“I’m in his class, I got enough of his antics, also I thought about giving him a detention because as homeroom rep. I’m allowed to pass out detentions to anyone I see fitting, but decided against it. You seemed pissed enough, so I thought you’d be able to take it.” 

You let a slight chuckle out, oh how you wanted to take that bitch down to hell with you. “Thank you for not giving him a detention, that dickhead has so many already. I’m surprised he’s still in school.” 

“Well, he’s a half decent student and he’ll make a good hero one day. Speaking of, he came to me after class and assumed you would be with me because he needed to tell you something. He said he was sorry for what he did and he didn’t mean to hurt us. He seemed concerned.” 

You stopped and stood by the balcony looking over the campus. The sun was already set, and the moon was rising. Iida joins you as you watch the trees but he looks at you before he slips his arm around your waist. You tense up, not knowing what to do before you relax and falling into his grip. The two of you stood there not saying anything for a few moments before he asks if you want to keep walking.

So you do just that, walking. His arm still around you as you head the opposite way of your dorm, you did not understand where you were going but it didn’t matter because you liked this peace.

This peace was soon interrupted when you hear a voice being you. 

“Mr. Iida? What are you doing out here so late? And who’s that with you?” You try to blend in but you can’t. Mr. Aizawa used his quirk before you could. 

“Mx. (l/n). I should have expected you, but why with Tenya?”

You talk before Iida does; you have something that wasn’t the truth; it wasn’t great, but just was something. “Well. You see. Um..It’s past curfew and Iida here wasss, um, patrolling for anyone out, and he saw me. Yep. So he was on his way to escort me back to my room.” Iida nods in agreement but keeps his mouth shut.

“I believe your dorm is that way, (y/n).” Mr. Aizawa says pointing behind him, towards the end of the hall where your room is. 

“That, Mr. Aizawa, is an excellent point. And I will tell you that. Iida left his detention slips in his room, so we would get them so he could write me up, and then escort me back to my room.”

This is going terribly and everyone knows it, especially the author.

“I see. And you were walking like _that_. Let me guess, to stay safe because both of you aren’t training to be heroes?” The teacher references to Iida’s arm wrapped around your waist. He quickly retracts his arm.

Mr. Aizawa pushes in between you two,

“I don’t give two shits what you guys are doing, but if you have sex use a condom, I don’t need another chlamydia out break.”

As soon as he’s out of your eyesight, you burst out laughing. 

“That wasn’t funny.” Iida tells you.

“Dude. He smelled the bullshit on us. And he took away my quirk. That’s pretty funny to me.” 

Iida shakes his head, “If you insist, but we should probably head back.”

———-

You and Iida finally reach your room.

“Well, this was by far the most interesting date I’ve been on.” you say.

“does this really count as a date?”

“I think so. It was too weird not to.”

“if you think so. I’ve got to go, goodnight (y/n), I’ll text you soon.” he kisses your forehead.

before he got the chance to pull away, you pulled him in and kissed him.

he stood up and flattened his shirt. 

“I-good night.” he’s flustered and his ears turn red.

“fiiine. goodnight Iida.” you step into your dorm and lock the door before flopping on your small bed. It was stereotypical if you to be on high after you kissed him, but damn, it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this is my longest chapter. And i was actually really excited to write this one.


End file.
